


Behind the Scenes - Restructural Committee Talk

by Ahiku, Lawl_ya, Yuneyn



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - All Media Types, No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Comedy, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9661832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahiku/pseuds/Ahiku, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawl_ya/pseuds/Lawl_ya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuneyn/pseuds/Yuneyn
Summary: Four years have passed since the fall of the great wall of No. 6. The rebuilding of the New City is still in full swing, even though Shion and the Restructural Committee have already achieved a great deal. Whenever people think that he is reaching his peak or his limit, he proves that there is much more in him and that his potential is even greater than they suspect. And thanks to the support of his mother Karan, Rikiga-san, Inukashi, and so many other people, Shion will never lose sight of his aim: to create a better place and future for his beloved ones, and to create a city fit for Nezumi to make his home in one day.It was September 7th, 2021 when Nezumi finally returned. And, a few weeks after his arrival, Shion was able to reunite with Safu, who was reborn out of a flower in his office. She might be as small as a little fairy now (it's a long story!), but Shion is overjoyed to have his best friend back at last.





	1. Nezumi’s return

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collection of short screenplay style stories for we wrote in 2014 for our shared No. 6 Tumblr blog: http://restructuralcommittee.tumblr.com/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author: Ahiku  
> Editor: Vox (Akumeoi)

****

**Episode 1: Nezumi’s return**  
  
_[Shion is as usually sitting on his desk in the former mayor’s office. It is late and apart from Tsukiyo’s company, he is alone.]_  
**Shion:** _[Sighs.]_ Let’s call it a day, Tsukiyo.  
**Tsukiyo** : _[Chirrups and looks at him accusingly.]_  
**Shion:** Ah, I know, I know. _[He waves his hands in front of his face to apologize.]_ Don’t look like that. I’ll treat you to special cheese muffins when we’re home.  
**Tsukiyo:** _[The mouse furls its eyebrows and lets out a snarl.]_  
**Shion:** _[Slightly shocked.]_ W… what’s up with you, Tsukiyo? Are you mad? Hey! _[He goes to pet Tsukiyo's head.]_  
**Tsukiyo:** _[Tsukiyo jumps onto his hand and scurries up to his shoulder, bites his earlobe lightly and nearly flies to the ground, hurrying in direction of the huge window, loud squeakingly.]_  
**Shion:** Tsukiyo! What…? _[He follows his little friend and opens the window.]_ Do you want to go outside? You want to pee, huh?  
**Tsukiyo:** _[Tsukiyo sights, runs to the balcony rail and squeaks as shrilly as possible.]_  
**Shion:** Uh… Ahh, I think I understand. _[He steps to the railing, holding it until his knuckles turn white. Shion puts his head back and screams as loud as he can. His yelling echoes through the night air. Dogs start to bark and lights are turned on in surrounding houses.]_  
Random citizen: Shut the fuck up! I'm trying to sleep, asshole!  
**Shion:** …  
**Tsukiyo:** _[Tsukiyo uses his paw to facepalm.]_  
**Nezumi:** Still a natural, huh?  
**Shion:** _[The well-known voice makes him cringe.]_ Ne… Nezumi? _[Nezumi is hanging from the balcony, trapped in his superfiber cloth.]_ Nezumi! What are you doing? How did you even…? This is the highest place in the whole city! _[Helps him and pulls him over the railing, falling on his butt. Nezumi lands on top of him.]_  
**Nezumi:** …  
**Shion:** …  
**Nezumi:** Hmmm? Not happy to see me again?  
**Shion:** I AM. But how in the world did you…  
**Nezumi:** Ah, I wanted to surprise you. You mama told me you’re still at work and _[Takes a deep breath and looks away.]_ I wondered if you’d still open your window for me.  
**Shion:** _[Blushes.]_ Of course! That goes without saying. I’d always open my window for you, **Nezumi.** _[Sobs a little bit.]_  
**Nezumi:** Are you crying?  
**Shion:** Jeez, I’m not a girl! _[Wipes his wet eyes.]_  
**Nezumi:** You haven’t changed at all, Shion. _[Cups Shion’s cheeks and kisses him softly. Then, Nezumi strokes Shion’s nearly translucent hair. He smiles.]_ I’m back.  
**Shion:** Yeah. You’re back. _[Sobs.]_  
**Nezumi:** Happy 20th birthday, Your Majesty.


	2. Let’s go home!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author: Ahiku  
> Editor: Vox (Akumeoi)

**Episode 2: Let’s go home!**  
  
_[Shion is sitting on his desk in the mayor’s office. Nezumi is right behind him, lying on the red couch, chewing bubblegum.]_  
**Nezumi:** When will you finish?  
**Shion:** I just have to answer this request. Wait a little longer.  
**Nezumi:** …  
**Shion:** You can go home first.  
**Nezumi:** That’s wishful thinking, Your Majesty. As your humble servant I am deeply fearful about the wellbeing of Your Eminence. _[Nezumi gets up, walks to Shion and bows slightly.]_  
**Shion:** …  
**Nezumi:** Also, I know you, you idiot. You’ll work yourself to death if I don’t stop you.  
**Shion:** Listen to this. I thought it’s not real work when I’m not using these arms, my legs, and putting my back into it.  
**Nezumi:** Don’t twist my every word. Let’s call it a day. _[Bends over him from behind and makes a gum bubble]_ Come on, Shion! _[The bubble bursts and sticks on the back of Shion’s head.]_  
**Nezumi:** ……………. I changed my mind. I’ll go home first. You’re an adult now, huh! Work as long as you want. _[Leaves the bureau in a hurry.]_ What have I done? His hair! His beautiful hair! I’m a monster!  
**Shion:** Hm? Weird. _[Continues his work and scratches the back of his head.]_ Huh?  
_[Shion walks to the balcony and screams. His scream is heard in the entire New City.]_


	3. PC-Virus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author: Lawl_ya  
> Editor: Vox (Akumeoi), this-is-our-truth

_**Episode 3: PC-Virus** _

_[Shion's working with his computer in his office. Nezumi's there, lazing around.]_  
**Shion:** What the- ... _[Suddenly, the program crashes. Shion sighs.]_ Well, at least it saved before it cra- ... _[Shion's opening it up again but it crashes right after that.]_ Hey, what's up with this?!  
_[Nezumi looks up and walks over to Shion.]_  
**Nezumi:** Something the matter?  
**Shion:** The program suddenly keeps crashing.  
**Nezumi:** Maybe a software problem? Let me take a look later. Or call one from IT.  
**Shion:** Yeah, well ... Maybe I'm just going to look for something on the interne- Hey! What's going on here? Why is it opening random sites about nature religions and rebirth?! I think I've got a virus.  
**Nezumi:** Huh? What kind of suspicious sites did you visit, Shion? _[Nezumi smirks suggestively at Shion.]_ Don't do something like this while working!  
**Shion:** I never-! Oh, shut up, Nezumi!  
_[Shion gets up and shoves Nezumi out of the room.]_  
**Nezumi:** Hey, what are you doing?  
**Shion:** Going to _your_ desk and using _your_ computer. _Mine_ isn't working.  
**Nezumi:** Jeez ... You just can't do with a free day, can you?  
_[While leaving, an email account opens up on the computer and receives a confirmation mail: 'Your package is to be shortly delivered. Thanks for using our service.']_


	4. Awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author: Ahiku  
> Editor: Vox (Akumeoi)

**Episode 4: Awakening**  
  
_[Shion is sitting at his desk in the mayor’s office, trying to fix his computer, which has caught a virus. He has a feeling that the computer has developed a life of its own. Nezumi is in the kitchen, fetching two cups of coffee.]_  
**Shion:** Jeez! I don’t get it. What’s wrong with you? Not even Nezumi or the guys from IT department can fix you. _[Sighs.]_ I’m afraid that we have to reinstall the system. _[Grabs his telephone and deals the number of IT department, but just at that moment a window pops up on the screen.]_ Huh? What’s that?  
**Computer:** _**[[Delivery initiated. Delivery initiated. Delivery will start in 3…2…1…]]**_  
**Shion:** What?  No! Wait! Delivery? Oh right, I got a weird email. But I didn’t order anything… _[Shion hears a weird choking sound. His purple eyes are drawn to the origin of it: Nezumi’s potted plant collection – a little jungle of mini trees Nezumi had taken from the Northern forest, to make him feel at home in this horribly vast office. Shion stands up and walks to one of the plants; the only one with a vibrant purple blossom.]_ Beautiful. I have to call mom and tell her… _[The blossom twitches, opens up a little bit and burps yellow pollen right in Shion’s face.]_ Urgh! _[He wipes his face and discovers a thick bulge in the trunk of the little tree. The bulge is wandering upwards into the thin branch holding the blossom, which burps again just to spit out green slime. Shion looks at the scene with widened eyes.]_ NEZUMI! What’s going on? NEZUMI! Jeez. What the heck is he doing, I thought he just went to fetch some coffee… NE— _[Suddenly, the flower explodes and something hits Shion’s chest. He catches it instinctively and looks at it, just to see a little creature – a very little and very naked human. Shion opens his mouth in disbelief.]_ Safu? _[He laughs.]_ Ok, I see. I’m hallucinating. It totally got me now. I’m… _[He rolls his eyes and faints.]_  
**Safu:** Uh… What happened? _[Opens her eyes.]_ Shion? Shion! Wake up! _[She frees herself from Shion’s hand and shakes her little wings. But since she’s a newborn and her wings are still wet, she can’t fly yet. Therefore she walks across Shion’s body until she reaches his face and climbs on it.]_ Shion! Wake up! Shion!  
_[Nezumi opens the door and enters Shion’s office with two mugs of hot coffee.]_  
**Nezumi:** Shion? Where are you? _[He places the mugs on the table and finally discovers Shion lying on the ground.]_ SHION! What’s wrong with you? _[Nezumi hurries to reach him and screams shrilly once he sees the little fairy.]_ A monster dragonfly! Did you sting him, you bloody insect? _[He quickly grabs a newspaper, rolls it up and hits Shion’s face with it. Safu gets out of his way, jumps on Shion’s chest and crawls into his collar.]_  
**Safu:** Don’t use violence on me! It’s me, Safu! You know me, Nezumi!  
**Nezumi:** What? Get your naked ass out of his shirt! _[He hits Shion’s chest with the newspaper, causing Shion to wake up.]_  
**Shion:** Uhhh. Nezumi… I had a weird dream. One of the plants you brought here bloomed and delivered a little Safu. I… I guess I should call it a day. _[He rubs his head and sits up.]_  
**Nezumi:** _[Kneels down right next to him and strokes his back.]_ You didn’t dream, Shion. _[He pulls a tissue out of his pocket, puts it on his hand and reaches into Shion’s shirt, grabbing Safu while wrapping the tissue around her body.]_ Here you go! _[He puts the little tissue wrapped Safu in Shion’s hands.]_  
**Shion:** …  
**Safu:** Shion.  
**Shion:** Safu. _[A single tear rolls down his cheek.]_ Safu. You’re so small. But… but you’re real. _[Starts to cry.]_ Safu! Oh Safu! _[Lifts his hands up to his face. He’s snuggling his wet face against the tiny body.]_ Safu! I’m so sorry.  
**Safu:** I missed you so much. Shion! [Hugs his nose with her tiny arms and cries as well.]  
_[Nezumi smiles and strokes through Shion’s hair, gets up and grabs a mug of coffee.]_  
**Shion:** Safu, how in the world…?  
**Safu:** _[Looks at him and pats the tip of Shion’s nose.]_ You’re so handsome. Just look at you, Shion. You’re a grown man now. _[Smiles.]_ I’m so proud of you. You did a great job. I watched you. No… We watched you. Elyurias also thought so. She sent me back as a reward.  
**Shion:** As a reward? _[Sobs.]_  
**Safu:** _[Nods and smiles.]_ Yes. It took a while. My human body doesn’t exist anymore, that’s why I grew in a plant deep in the forest. I knew that I’ll never look like I’ve looked before. She wanted to give me my normal body back, but I didn’t want to grow in a tree for 16 years, because I’d never be able to catch up with you in this way. I wanted to meet you again, Shion, that’s why I asked her to give me a smaller body. They develop much faster.  
**Shion:** You… You’re incredible.  
**Safu:** I still love you, Shion. More than anything else in the world. But I know that you and Nezumi… _[Tilts her head and smiles.]_ That’s not important. I just want to be with you.  
**Shion:** Safu. I’m glad you’re back. I’m so glad. I don’t care if you’re small or tall, I’m just glad to have my dear friend back. Thank you, Safu. Thank you, Elyurias. Thank you.  
**Safu:** Shion.  
**Computer: _[[Delivery completed. The computer will destroy itself in 5…4…3…]]_**  
**Nezumi:** Sh*t! _[Runs towards Shion and shields him, using his superfiber cloth.]_  
**Computer: _[[2…1… I’ve fooled you! Hahaha!]]_**  
**Nezumi:** …  
**Shion:** Well, I guess it had a virus after all, huh?


	5. Another warm welcome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author: Ahiku  
> Editor: Vox (Akumeoi), Lawl_ya

**Episode 5: Another warm welcome**  
  
_[Nezumi and Shion visit Karan’s bakery. It’s the first time after Nezumi’s homecoming that they go to see Shion’s mother. Even though Nezumi has lived a couple of weeks together with the gentle woman, because she refused to let him go until his injuries were completely healed, Nezumi was very nervous to face her again. He had left Shion alone and sad for a very long time, after all. The singer hesitates to enter the little shop and Shion’s former home.]_  
**Shion:** It’s alright, Nezumi. _[Shion pats Nezumi’s shoulder.]_ She won’t bite your head off. Don’t worry.  
**Nezumi:** I know. But I…  
_[Suddenly, the door swings open and the familiar shop bell rings out. Quickly, Karan embraces the two young men, just like four years ago when Shion finally returned home. First, Nezumi is tense, but he relaxes after a little while and hugs her back. It feels familiar and warm, and she smells like freshly baked bread and flowers.]_  
**Karan:** Good to see you, boys. _[She mumbles against the fabric of Nezumi’s new leather jacket and raises her head. Karan is as beautiful as ever, just a little bit older. She also has more laugh lines around the corners of her hazel colored eyes.]_ My, just look at you! You’re all grown up and so tall, dear. He’s so handsome, isn’t he, Shion?  
**Nezumi:** No, I… _[He blushes and turns his face away.]_  
_[Karan and Shion chuckle in unison and while Shion rubs Nezumi’s back; Karan takes his hand to lead him in.]_  
**Karan:** Come on in, you two. Dinner is ready.  
_[The boys sit down and Karan serves stew, bread, cherry cake and cocoa, causing Nezumi to feel a touch of nostalgia.]_  
**Karan:** Eat as much as you want. _[She sits down as well and hands Shion and Nezumi freshly baked, warm bread.]_  
**Nezumi:** Th… thanks, mom! _[He raises his head, blushing right up to the ears.]_ Ma’am! Thanks, ma’am!  
**Shion:** Mhng… _[Tries not to crack up.]_  
**Karan:** _[Laughs.]_ It’s okay, dear. Just call me mom. You’re my son-in-law after all, right?  
**Nezumi:** But I…  
**Karan:** Just make sure that you always use condoms and enough lube for intercourse, to be on the safe side. Okay? _[Takes a spoonful of stew and gives them a beaming smile.]_  
**Shion:** _[Chokes, turns white and hides under the table.]_  
**Nezumi:** _[Blinks and shrugs his shoulders.]_ Okay. Gotcha, mom.


	6. New clothes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author: Ahiku  
> Editor: Vox (Akumeoi)

**Episode 6: New clothes**  
__  
[Shion is sitting at his desk in the mayor’s office. He has a lot of paperwork to do. He is tired and rubs his eyes. His gaze wanders across the table to fairy Safu, who’s munching some cheese muffin crumbs. Shion is not able to resist and pokes her right in the side, causing her to fall down.]  
**Safu:** Kyaa!  
**Shion:** Whoops! I’m sorry, Safu. I didn’t want to hurt you. _[Helps her up.]_ You’re just so light.  
**Safu:** You’re such a dork, Shion. _[She pouts a little bit.]_ And you didn’t even notice that I have a new dress.  
**Shion:** _[Rubs the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger.]_ I did. It suits you. My mother made it for you, right?  
**Safu:** Isn’t it neat? _[Turns in a circle and laughs happily, but has to stop laughing, because she’s feeling dizzy.]_  
**Shion:** Are you okay? _[He grabs the hem of her little dress, because she’s about to fall down.]_ Careful, Safu! _[Hears a bumping sound and discovers a very naked Safu unconsciously lying on the table.]_ Safu? _[He blushes, rubs his head and blinks a couple of times.] Safu? Are you alright? _[He puts the tattered blue dress on Safu’s body like a blanket and continues his work. He grabs his dictating machine.]__ Memo to myself: First of all, don’t forget to tell mother that she has to use stronger fabric for Safu’s clothes. She also needs underwear. Secondly, promote reforestation measures for areas destroyed by fire…


	7. About important meetings…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author: Ahiku  
> Editor: Vox (Akumeoi)

**Episode 07: About important meetings…**  
  
_[Shion is sitting at his desk in the mayor’s office. He’s already working for several hours without a break, because he has a very important meeting with the representatives of the other five city states on his agenda. It’s so important that even his door is locked.]_  
**Nezumi:** Shion! _[Knocks at the office door.]_ Open up! You need a break. You need food. Shion. _[But Shion shows no reaction and all Nezumi can hear is paper rustling.]_ Shion, I have cherry cake. _[Still no reaction.]_ I’ll eat your piece if you don’t open up.  
**Shion:** Go ahead.  
**Nezumi:** … _[Grumbles pissed and munches at the piece of cake.]_ Fine, all you’ll get now is dry bread and water.  
**Shion:** Sounds tempting.  
**Nezumi:** And now, all you’ll get is a kick in the ass! Open up! _[Screams and wants to kick in the door, but just in that moment Shion opens it and Nezumi falls flat on his face. He sits up, pretty angry.]_ Are you crazy, Shi- _[Stops his yelling once his eyes meet Shion who looks like a picture of misery. He has dark circles around his eyes, he’s pale and has shaggy hair and sweat stains on his shirt.]_ Shion…  
**Shion:** I can’t do this, Nezumi. It’s too much, too important… I will fail…  
**Nezumi:**   _[Gets up and puts his hands on Shion’s shoulders.]_ You won’t. You can do it. You’re probably the only person who can do it. _[Looks him straight in the eyes.]_ I believe in you, Shion. You’re the only person I have faith in.  
**Shion:** Really? _[Looks at Nezumi like the 12-year old little boy he used to be such a long time ago.]_  
**Nezumi:** Really. _[Strokes Shion’s hair.]_ Come on, we go home now. You should take a bath and in the meantime, I’ll make McBeth soup for you. And tomorrow you’ll kick their asses, okay? _[Wraps one of his arms around Shion’s shoulder.]_ Let me usher you home, Your Majesty.  
**Shion:** Okay…  
**Nezumi:** Good boy. _[Smiles and gives Shion’s office the finger.]_


	8. Important projects

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author: Ahiku  
> Editor: Lawl_ya

**Episode 8: Important projects**  
  
_[Karan ordered Inukashi and little Shionn to deliver some fresh pastries to Shion’s office. Karan told them that Shion is working on a very important project and even Nezumi is helping with all his might.  Of course, Karan also wanted to help and support the boys, even if it was just with tasty food.]_  
**Inukashi:** Delivery! _[Wants to knock at the door, but stops it after hearing Nezumi’s voice.]_  
**Nezumi:** Jeez, you’re so clumsy. You swallowed it, you idiot!  
**Shion:** Shut up! I didn’t want to. My hand slipped off. I can’t help, it’s sweaty.  
**Nezumi:** Grab it tighter. If you’re not sweating, you’re not doing it right.   
**Shion:** …  
**Inukashi:** What the hell? Shionn, go and buy some chocolate or something. _[Gives him money.]_  
**Shionn:** Yeeeah! Thank you, mama! _[Screeches and runs away.]_  
**Shion:** Did you hear that?  
**Nezumi:** What?  
**Shion:** Oh, I thought that… Forget it. Woah!  
**Nezumi:** This is a pretty big one, huh?  
**Shion:** It’s red and shiny.  
**Nezumi:** Yeah! We will make a lot of money with it.  
**Shion:** Can’t wait until the day is over.  
**Nezumi:** Yeah, but there are still other things we could…  
**Inukashi:** _[Bursts into the room.]_ SHION! You ain’t really allowing him to turn tricks? You… _[Looks at the two boys in front of a little TV set. Shion is holding a Wii controller. Both look at Inukashi startled.]_ What’s happening here?  
**Shion:** Uh… we’re playing Harvest Moon.  
**Nezumi:** Yeah. What the heck are you thinking, mutt?  
**Inukashi:** But… you swallowed it…  
**Shion:** The decent tomato. I wanted to put it in my bag, but I ate it.  
**Inukashi:** And the red, shiny…  
**Shion:** Tomato. We had many tomatoes today.  
**Inukashi:** You… YOU’RE PLAYING DUMB VIDEO GAMES? Everyone is thinking you’re working on a big project.  
**Nezumi:** This is a big project. We have to take care of our farm and animals…  
**Shion:** It’s pretty relaxing.  
**Inukashi:** ….  
**Nezumi:** Hey, don’t give me that look. I’d do everything as long as it prevents Shion from overworking himself.  
**Inukashi:** Shionn and I will eat your pastries. All of them. Important project, my ass! SHIONN! We’re going home. _[Leaves angrily.]_  
**Nezumi:** The mutt is gone. Let’s continue.  
**Shion:** Okay. _[Looks at him lasciviously and grabs his collar to kiss him frantically.]_  
**Nezumi:** _[Grins, kisses him back and encircles his arms around Shion.]_ Farm, my ass!


	9. Holy alcohol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author: Yuneyn  
> Editor: Lawl_ya

**Episode 9: Holy alcohol**  
  
 _[It’s the holy celebration and everyone is invited at Karan’s for a nice dinner. Shion’s mother spent the whole day cooking wonderful treats for everyone, and she’s resting a little when the doorbell rings: It’s Rikiga]_  
 **Karan:** Oh, hello Rikiga! You’re early!  
 **Rikiga:** Sorry, is it a problem?  
 **Karan:** Of course not! Please come in, we can chat while we wait for everyone!  
 _[Rikiga takes a bottle out of his bag]_  
 **Rikiga:** I brought some wine one of my clients gave me. It’s supposedly from one of the best producers in No.4. Would you like some?  
 **Karan:** Oh sure, let’s have a glass as we wait. Please take a seat, I’ll get the glasses.  
 _[As Karan and Rikiga are chatting happily, none of them really notices the content of the wine bottle disappearing. Forty-five minutes later, the bottle is empty, and the doorbell rings again.]_  
 **Karan:** _[yelling]_ COME IN! _[realises she’s been yelling]_ Shhhhhhhhhhh, quiet! _[starts giggling]_  
 _[Nezumi and Inukashi enter the living room]_  
 **Inukashi:** Hello every-- _[Stops upon seeing Karan laughing like crazy, stares at her, then at the empty bottle, before shooting a death glance at Rikiga]_ What the hell have you done to her, old man?  
 **Rikiga:** I’m so sorry!! I didn’t notice, we had a glass and started talking and… but I’m sure I drank more than her, I don’t understand…  
 _[Karan gets up and hugs Inukashi and Nezumi as tight as possible]_  
 **Karan:** You are both so pretty, I’m so happy to see you. _[sits back down and starts playing with her glass]_  
 **Inukashi:** Old man… If both Shions weren’t in the lobby right now I’d beat you to a pulp, I swear… And you, say something you idiot rat!!  
 **Nezumi:** _[stares at Karan, dumbfounded]_ Unbelievable… simply unbelievable…  
 _[Shion comes in, holding little Shionn in his arms]_  
 **Shion:** What’s with the yelling-- _[Spots his mother trying to look through her glass as if it were some kind of spyglass]_ Mom???  
 _[Nezumi turns to look at him, and puts a hand on Shion’s shoulder]_  
 **Nezumi:** Now I know where your alcohol resistance comes from...


	10. Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author: Ahiku  
> Editor: Lawl_ya

**Episode 10: Jealousy**  
  
_[It is nighttime. Nezumi had convinced Shion to pass on working overtime by blushing right up to the ears and telling his boyfriend that the bed felt horribly empty without him. Both males made optimum use of their free evening together. Still panting, Nezumi and Shion are lying next to each other; their shoulders touching, fingers intertwined.]_  
**Shion:** …  
**Nezumi:** …  _[Turns around to face the other one and runs his fingers through Shion’s sweaty curls.]_ What’s wrong? You’re terrifyingly silent today. Usually, you pester me with questions...  
**Shion:** Hm? _[Also turns around and gives the other one a faint smile.]_ I don’t want to ruin the mood.  
**Nezumi:** My, you’ve grown so much. _[Chuckles slightly and continues stroking Shion’s hair as if he’s in a trance.]_   You even got it when that secretary chick tried to hit on you the other day. What a surprise.  
**Shion:** That was pretty obvious. _[Yawns.]_ But I’m not interested in her. I don’t want to talk about her right now.  
**Nezumi:** Pff! You’re not a lady’s man, huh? She’s damn pretty.  
**Shion:** You’re prettier. _[Smiles softly.]_ You’re really beautiful, Nezumi. I thought so when I first met you, and I’ve never changed my mind. Or do you want me to love someone else?  
**Nezumi:** N… no. It’s just… I think you underestimate your own value. You’re also beautiful, Shion. You’re way more beautiful than I am. A lot of people love you.  
**Shion:** But you’re the only one I’m interested in. And could you stop it now? I think I massaged your ego quite enough. _[Yawns again.]_  
**Nezumi:** Snappy little prince. I really missed you. _[Cups Shion’s neck with his hand and uses the opportunity of the male’s open mouth to slide his tongue deep into Shion’s cavity.]_  
**Shion:** Hmmgh! _[Nearly chokes first, but kisses him back after a while.]_  
**Nezumi:** Hm… _[Ends the kiss with a smooch and strokes Shion’s red cheeks with his thumbs.]_ Next time she nearly pushes her fat ass in your face I’ll kill her. _[Whispers sleepily and hugs Shion tightly. Then, Nezumi closes his eyes and falls asleep.]_  
**Shion:**   Jeez… you’re impossible. _[Kisses the forehead of his jealous boyfriend and closes his eyes as well. He yawns again. He’s exhausted, but also very happy.]_


End file.
